vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NebulousViper/August 2014
Meerkat Hi, Meerkat here! （＾ω＾） Since you said that you were working on the page for Zěnme Ài I found the official artwork for the PV by Karei on Pixiv. http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=44373139 I hope this helps! MeerkatQueen (talk) 18:15, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. I can put this down in the gallery area of the page since it's official work. I might get to working on the page later today if I'm lucky. I have some homework to do. So far, I have the lyrics bookmarked and ready to add, plus saved the image for upload. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 18:21, August 5, 2014 (UTC) OI HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEST WIKI FRIEND!!!!! Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 21:15, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you!!! ;w; Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 02:34, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Re Does this count? It's never been brought up. In my view song articles for lower Gen takes on a voicebank would count as much as common vocal settings. You would still have to categorize the article with the voicebank that did the singing. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:46, August 10, 2014 (UTC) NTA Reading your userpage... you remind me of Kris who just left EXO-M lol xD (this is NTA65bz by the way. My connection's too slow for signing in. =,=) 11:16, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :I have no idea what you're talking about. ::- Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 13:16, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Demo songs? This I am unsure of. Besides purchasing the album, is there a way to preview the songs? -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:45, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :I'm guessing the songs are not authorized?-- Bunai82 (talk) 13:00, August 26, 2014 (UTC) That, I'm not sure of... :/ Also, added all info on Lorra already. Just need to find images and extra sources. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 13:06, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Just a note When writing about reactions, it hard to do so, but avoid use of vague estimates like "most" or "many". I'm sure its slipped into places, it shouldn't be there, but its hard to resist. The reason for these though, is "how many is 'many'?" or "what percentage is 'most'?". I am as guilty as others, for using vagueness. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 14:39, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :Fix it if you can then. :Lorra is not easy for me to write about. It wasn't like Ling, who practically 90% of the East fandom loves. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 15:44, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::"Many" is the only word you really need to worry about, as I said I'm as guilty as any other for using it myself. I should know better though. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 17:48, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Alright. I fixed it. The only word I left in there was "majority", which is kind of assumed to be like 80 - 90% of fandom in the east who likes Lorra. Like, pretty much I haven't really heard anything bad about her. Maybe a few of them are scattered here and there, but not that much I guess Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 17:51, August 29, 2014 (UTC)